ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Pokémon Thunder and Lightning
Pokémon Thunder and Lightning is a Japanese adventure video game based on by . It is developed by and published by and , being released for Nintendo Switch and Nintendo 2DS/3DS on TBD 2021. Synopsis Set in the Roades region, a trainer explores it and discovers the actions of the villain team known as Team Whip. Characters Main *'Sam' (voiced by James Arnold Taylor if male and Grey Griffin if female) - a boy or girl who wants to become a Pokémon master and stumbles upon Team Whip. Supporting *'Professor Root' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD *'Pokédex' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD *'Nurse Joy' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Officer Jenny' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Adrian' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal if male and Ashley Johnson if female) - Sam's friendly rival who is hinted to have a crush on him/her. *'Clint' (voiced by Brian Bloom) - a ground gym leader who styles himself as a cowboy. *'Roger' (voiced by Keith Ferguson) - a flying gym leader who is rather competitive. *'Davy' (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - a ghost gym leader who is rather mysterious. *'Evie' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - a water gym leader who is pretty energetic. *'Linda' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - a dragon gym leader who is also a country singer. *'Matthew' (voiced by Charlie Schlatter) - a fighting gym leader who loves to fight. *'Kristen' (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - a fire gym leader who, like her Pokémon, can be feisty. *'Ingrid' (voiced by Cristina Vee) - an ice gym leader who is known for her chill personality. *'Bill' (voiced by Jim Meskimen) - a member of the Elite Four who uses TBD Pokémon. *'Hillary' (voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) - a member of the Elite Four who uses TBD Pokémon. *'Silas' (voiced by Clancy Brown) - an older member of the Elite Four who specializes in rock. *'Annie' (voiced by Kat Cressida) - the champion of Roades who loves the thrill of the fight. Antagonists *'Team Whip', consisting of: **'Jasmyne' (voiced by Ali Hillis) - the leader of Team Whip who wants to sell and enslave Pokémon and make a world where Pokémon can't cause chaos. She is revealed to be a member of the Elite Four specializing in metal Pokémon. **'Andre' (voiced by Nolan North) - Jasmyne's head admin who aids her in TBD. **'Maroon' (voiced by Wil Wheaton) - an admin who is known for his rather cocky attitude and TBD. **'Team Whip Grunts' (voiced by various) - grunts who work for Team Whip. Pokémon *'Giddyup' (vocal effects by Grey Griffin) - a grass horse-like Pokémon and a starter. **'Equestra' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - a ground/grass horse-like Pokémon and Giddyup's evolution. **'Neigh' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - a ground/grass horse-like Pokémon and Equestra's evolution. *'Blazull' (vocal effects by John DiMaggio) - a fire bull-like Pokémon and a starter. **'Blazpede' (vocal effects by John DiMaggio) - a poison/fire bull-like Pokémon and Blazull's evolution. **'Volcpede' (vocal effects by John DiMaggio) - a poison/fire bull-like Pokémon and Blazpede's evolution. *'Waterchucker' (vocal effects by Mae Whitman) - a water beaver-like Pokémon and a starter. **'Beaverstorm' (vocal effects by Steven Blum) - a fairy/water beaver-like Pokémon and Waterchucker's evolution. **'Beaverflood' (vocal effects by Steven Blum) - a fairy/water beaver-like Pokémon and Beaverstorm's evolution. *'Dusteon' (vocal effects by Kath Soucie) - a ground Eeveelution. *'Tracteric' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker, Fred Tatasciore, Steven Blum, Jim Cummings, Bill Farmer, Jeff Bennett, John DiMaggio or TBD) - a metal tractor-like Pokémon. *'Howlbite' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker, Fred Tatasciore, Steven Blum, Jim Cummings, Bill Farmer, Jeff Bennett, John DiMaggio or TBD) - a psychic coyote-like Pokémon. **'Howlfang' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker, Fred Tatasciore, Steven Blum, Jim Cummings, Bill Farmer, Jeff Bennett, John DiMaggio or TBD) - TBD *'Revolt' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker, Fred Tatasciore, Steven Blum, Jim Cummings, Bill Farmer, Jeff Bennett, John DiMaggio or TBD) - a steel humanoid-like Pokémon. **'Revolter' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker, Fred Tatasciore, Steven Blum, Jim Cummings, Bill Farmer, Jeff Bennett, John DiMaggio or TBD) - a steel humanoid-like Pokémon. *'Robbin' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker, Tom Kenny, Charlie Adler, Jeff Bennett, Grey Griffin, Tara Strong, Kath Soucie, Lara Jill Miller, Mae Whitman or TBD) - a flying robin-like Pokémon. **'Robbur' (vocal effects by Tom Kenny) - a flying/fighting robin-like Pokémon. **'Robbank' (vocal effects by Tom Kenny) - a flying/fighting robin-like Pokémon and Robbur's evolution. *'Alisplasher' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker, Fred Tatasciore, Steven Blum, Jim Cummings, Bill Farmer, Jeff Bennett, John DiMaggio or TBD) - a water aligator-like Pokémon. *'Windeigo' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker, Tom Kenny, Charlie Adler, Jeff Bennett, Grey Griffin, Tara Strong, Kath Soucie, Lara Jill Miller, Mae Whitman or TBD) - a ghost/flying type monster-like Pokémon. *'Grassjumper' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker, Tom Kenny, Charlie Adler, Jeff Bennett, Grey Griffin, Tara Strong, Kath Soucie, Lara Jill Miller, Mae Whitman or TBD) - a bug type grasshopper-like Pokémon. **'Grassrocker' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker, Fred Tatasciore, Steven Blum, Jim Cummings, Bill Farmer, Jeff Bennett, John DiMaggio or TBD) - a bug/rock grasshopper-like Pokémon. *'Tornadome' (vocal effects by John DiMaggio) - a flying/poison tornado-like Pokémon. *'Lightnimoo' (vocal effects by Fred Tatasciore) - an electricity/flying cow-like Pokémon and one of the legendaries and mascots. *'Thundboar' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - a ground/flying boar-like Pokémon and one of the legendaries and mascots. Variants *'Roades Tangela' (vocal effects by TBD) - a ground variant of Tangela. *'Roades Woobat' (vocal effects by TBD) - a fire variant of Woobat. *'Roades Cacturn' (vocal effects by TBD) - a rock/grass variant of Cacturn. *'Roades Buneary' (vocal effects by TBD) - a rock variant of Buneary. *'Roades Ekans' (vocal effects by TBD) - TBD * Gyms and other areas *Seashore Town - start of journey. *Gulf City - town where you face Evie. *Touchdown City - town where you face Roger. *Neo City - city that hosts a Pokémon rodeo. *Blackstone National Park - a national park where you can only catch one Pokémon. * Plot Post-game Trivia *Team Whip is based on slave owners during the 1800s/pre-civil war. *Some gym leaders and the Elite Four members are based on real-life figures. **Clint is based on actor Clint Eastwood. **Roger is based on former NFL player Roger Staubach. **Davy is based on war hero Davy Crockett. **Bill and Hillary are based on former President Bill Clinton and former Secretary of State Hillary Clinton, respectively. * Category:Video games Category:Nintendo Category:Pokémon Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Nintendo 2DS Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:2021 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas